Swimming
by Pam The Clam
Summary: What happens when Percy, Nico, and Luke went swimming together? AU, no explicit scenes, Luke/Percy/Nico


**A/N: **Haven't write anything since ages. Here's one for you, it's basically suppose to be Luke/Percy but I added Nico/Percy a bit ;D

I hope you like it ^-^

Chiron announced that their next activity would be swimming. It's pretty much a free time, they could swim or do something else near the lake if they don't feel like swimming. Chiron had some work to do so he went to the big house and leaved the campers by themselves.

"Hey, Perce!" Luke said as he caught up with Percy who was talking to Nico. "Wanna swim?" he gave Percy a wide grin.

"I'm not a stick you know." Nico said realizing Luke only noticed Percy. Percy laughed, "can Nico come?" He asked Luke. Luke nodded.

After they change, they went to the lake. Percy thinks it's calming in the lake. He looked down at the lake, the Naiads were there, waving and giggling to him. He gave a smile when Luke poked him on the shoulders, "Are you flirting with them?" he asked. Nico waved to the Naiads, but they're not interested. "am not." Percy murmured as he looked away, Luke dove in to the lake first. Percy followed. Nico stayed.

Nico took a few steps backwards, ran towards the lake, and jumped "CANNONBALL!" he screamed as he splashed behind Percy and made him sunk to the water. Percy was okay with that, he saw the Naiads up close for the first time. He gave a small smile and swam to the water surface. He thought he was way down in the water but it's just the Naiads who were clinging on his legs, begging Percy to stay with them. _'oh great'_ Percy thought _'should've listen to what Luke told me'. _He looked down at the Naiads and said sorry. But they just tighten their grip.

On the surface, Nico was still laughing on how Percy sunk into the water from his cannonball jump. Luke pinched him, "Hey—" Nico said. "Where's Percy?" Luke asked him. Nico answered easily, "Pffft, don't worry he'll come back up later. Besides, he's Poseidon's son. He wouldn't have problems on the water or something!" he swam in circles waiting for Percy's arrival. Luke didn't like the idea on how relaxed Nico was on Percy's absence. Luke dove in and saw Percy struggling from the raging Naiads. Luke hurriedly grab hold of Percy's pleading hand and pulled him up. Percy gasped for air, somehow. "Naiads.." he gasped, "are… trying.." he gasped again, "to… KILL MEE!" he gasped, his chest heaving up and down. Nico went frantic knowing Percy was not OK at all. Nico told Luke to drag him to land and let him rest for a while.

"There, Percy.. calm down.." Luke said as he sat down beside Percy. Nico sat on the other side. "Percy I'm sorry I thought you were okay with the water and stuff" Nico apologized as he still went frantic. "It's.. *cough* okay Nico.." he tried to make him stop being panicked. He calmed down a bit. Percy was coughing louder then before, then he gasped for air. "Percy!" both Luke and Nico said as Percy eyes closed and the cough stops. "Percy! Don't die!" Nico said shaking Percy, who fainted. "Calm down will you. He only needs.." Luke gulped silently, "..CPR." then it was silence. They both look at Percy who was looking a bit pale.

"Let me do it" Nico said, trying to be brave. "I made him like this, I should've known something was wrong."

"Who, kid. Let me do it, I have more experiences than you." Luke snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, but I should be responsible. Besides, he's _my_ friend." Nico won't lose to Luke. He snapped back.

"_Your_ friend? He befriend me first!" Luke was getting angrier at him. "Let me do it!" he wrapped his arms around Percy.

"HEY!" Nico pounced Luke away from Percy, "HE'S MIINE!" Nico screamed at him. Luke threw him aside, "NO HE'S NOT!"

And there goes the screaming confession party.

"HE LIKED ME!"

"HE LIKED ME FIRST!"

"NO HE DOESN'T!"

"YES HE DOES!"

"HE KISSED ME FIRST!"

"I SLEPT WIH HIM!"

"NOT UNTIL I SHAG HIM FIRST!"

"AAAAAAARGH!"

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

And they fought, leaving Percy fainting, not knowing the situation.

**A/N:** I know it sucked ):


End file.
